Hurricane of Trouble
by Lil' Miss NC
Summary: Ally is a shy, but fiesty girl, and Austin is a mean arrogant boy that always gets what he wants. What happens when these two meet at a business lunch for their dads? Maybe it will cause a hurricane of trouble. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Ally is a shy, yet feisty girl, while Austin. Is an arrogant boy who has always gotten what he wants in life. What happens when they meet? I'm thinking they'll get into a hurricane of trouble. Not good at summarys. But it'll be good, my first fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! Sorry bout the last chapter, still trying to find my way around this site. Anyways hope you all like it!**

**** " Ally I want you to look nice for the business luch today." Mom said in a soft tone. "Mom please don't make me go." I pleaded. She thought for a second. " why wouldn't you want to go darlin?" I could barely say what I thought because I know how much my mom wants me to go but I have to say it. " Because all of the people that work with dad are just rich and snotty and I have to deal with their children." I whined.

My mom always makes me feel guilty for what I've said by the wisdom she speaks. " Well I have to deal with the adults As you do the children and this is for your dad so please cooperate and be nice." she said nicely. Ugh, there she goes again... "Alright, fine" I reluctantly said.

Well here I go not introducing myself, my name is Allyson Dawson, but most people call me Ally. I guess you could say that I am shy, but I do have a meaner side to me, though I don'tshow it much, it only comes out when I really dont like someone. I live on a farm on the outskirts of Miami. My dad owns a huge music storechain, the Sonic Boom, so we have grown to have a lot of money, but we like living off of our own resources so we dont use much of we live out in the country the only person I have to talk to is my friend, Trisha that rents a house on our land. So I have a prettygood life and I enjoy it . Ok, now back to the story.

I put on what I thought was a nice dress, and put oN some sandals , then put my hair up in a highponytail and I looked pretty good if I do say so myself. But it's not like I'm trying to impress those fancy smhancy people anyways.

By the time we had gotten to the lunch I was pretty hungry, but I'm scared it might come back up from smelling all of that perfume and colonghe that they were wearing. I mean come onpeople, sometimes less is more.

The waitershowed us to our table and explained another family, the Moons would be sitting with us, and I have no idea who they are or why they are sitting with us. "Dad, why is another family sitting with us, we usually sit alone?" I asked. It took him a while to answer, which meant that he knew I wouldn't like it. He finally said," It is the family that will be moving into the house on our property," he paused for a moment, then continued," you knowm the one Trish lived in."

I could feel anger growing inside could he not of told me this sooner? He knew she was my best friend, so why would he let someone else move in? But I was really wandring how? I think she would of told me if she was moving out, I thought the only reason she hadn't been there was because they werean vacation.

So I asked him. "How in the world could that happen? I think shewould've told me about this don't you think." I askled with anger and confusion In my eyes. " Well, herfamily couldn't pay the rent and I guess she was just embaressed to tell you."he said. I felt like tearing off someones face. But I needed to last thru the lunch.

Soon the family that would be moving into the house Showed up. They had 3 children 2 boys 1 girl. One boy and the girl were my age, and the other was 10.

When the oldest boy got to the table looked us up and down as if we were a piece of spoiled meat. I instantly took a disliking to this boy who I fou d out who's name was Austin. But the other boy and girl seemed decent.

The entire lunch Austin kept making smart, mean remarks about our family. It was really fizzing me off. I was handling AlThor the comments fine until he said something that cracked me. " Miss, don't take this as aninsult, But where didugly get the time machine that took you to go get that dress from Ma Ingalls? "I after that I felt myself jump on him and started attacking him" How dare you say that to my mom you sorry no good piece of crap! Oh and this is for everything else." with that I kicked him in the place you do not want to be then got up walked out of the room and to the car.

**I do not own Austin and Ally or little house on the prairie. **

**There will be auslly I just have to work up to it and I have alOt of Ideas so just be **

**review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples of earth! I updated as soon as possible. Thank u all so much for the great reviews! They mean alot. I may not be able do update very fast because of soccer and piano practice, but I'll update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**!

Previously- "Oh and this is for everything else!" and with that I kicked him in the place that you do not want to be kicked, got up and left the room then out to the car.

Chapter 3

When I got in the car, I did not begin crying like most girls would. Instead I started laughing as hard as I could. I mean, what could be going on in there? Is Austin crying, " Help, Mother,help , I've been kicked in the no nos!" this made me laugh even harder. Then my laughter died down and Istarted to worry about what would happen to me when I got home?

Right at that moment I saw my mom and dad coming towards the car with angry lookS on there faces. They got in the car asate sat there in silence until my dad broke it. " Ally, how could you do that in there. That poor boy ... And not to mention his fatheris very angry with me and he is very big for the company! " he said angrily. " sorry" was all I could say. " yeah I bet you and you will have plenty of time to get over it because you are grounded for a month. We the. Rode home in silence.

When we got there I was told to go up to my room. Oh well, what could I expect after what I just did back there. But it's not like I'm staying up there.I am going to climb out the window and go ride my horse, cadet. So I silently climbed out thewindow and to the stables where cadet is waiting for me. I put on a saddle and got on to go for a ride. I just need to clear my thoughts and be alone for a while.

So I was just riding my usual path, but I had forgotten that I would go by, what was now the Moons home. Oh well, I guess it will be ok.

I was riding when I looked and saw Austin looking at me through his window. This made mE speed up. But of course he just had to come after me. I kept going but so did he so Idecided to stop. I had already hurt thE boy. I do have some feeling, you know.

He ran up to me breathingheavily . " Gosh that horse can run fast." was all he could saythru his panting. " Well it is a horse aNd you are a human, so I imagine he would run faster than you. So why did you run after me?" I asked. "because I deserve an apology." he said plainly. He thinks I'm going to apologize to him. Haha thatkinda funny. " you think I would ever apologize to you, blondie? I dont know what kind of crazy things are going through your mind to think that I would apologize to you, but I'm not." and before he could say anything else I rode off and madesure to kick some dirt in his face.

On my way back home from riding, of course it had to startt raining . How fortunate for me.

I put cadet up and looked at my roof and could tell it was slippery from the rain. This day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it. Iclimbed up the roof with a lot of caution , I slipped a few time but i eventually made it back to my room. But when I got in, there stood my dad. Oh crap. " hi there daddy" I said in a sweetsy voice. " where we're you? " he asked in a stern tone. " i was just sitting on the roof getting some fresh air." he had somewhat of an amused look in his eyes. " you we're just sitting in the rain...?" jeez dad could you justgive me a break. " umm yes it calms me." Stop it ally, stop lying! This isn't you, ugh this Austin is turning you into something your not already. " we'll that isn'twhat the Moons thought you were doing. Yeah that's right. They called they said that you weRe harassingtheir son... Again." that little jerk, tattletail, butthole, and so many other things... He actually told on me like a little kid.

**There ya go. I do not own Austin and ally. It may be a while before aussly, got to work up to it, but when there is, it will be great. If you have any questions or ideas that you would like me to considerputting into the** story please tell Review!

Cul!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another chapter! Yay! Thanky you all so much for the. Reviews! I never thought I would get much. And replying to Paige mellark- lynch: I know,as the story progresses he might get better, he might get worse,I don't want to ruin the surprises in store! Well hope you likethis chapter! **

At this point I didn't know what to do with myself. But my dad was still standing there looking maybe dissapointed, maybe mad, idk his expression was hard to read. " dad, I can explain. I just needed to clear my mind a little. And Austin saw me riding and caMe out and asked me for an apology and so I rode off and didn't give him one." gosh, I did know what my dad would say, I would probably be in even more trouble.

He stood there in deep thought for a second then burst into laughter. " ha, good girl. I didn't want to say this in front of your mother, but man did you get him good! " I let out a sigh of relief. I knew I had kind of noticed dad smirk when he got in the car. "but that doesn't mean you still aren't grounded, but it is ok if you needed to cleAr your mind. I get it." I felt like I had the best dad in the world right now. " thanks dad, your the best" " I know and dinner will be ready in about 5 mins." " ok" after that he exited the room."

Jeez, I was worrying for nothing. I knew my dad would come through, he always does.

Alright now that all of that is done I can work on the new song I'm writing. Did I mention I'm a songwriter? No? Well I am. I also sing. But I have a mild case of stage fright. But I have performed in front of people before.

The song is about my brother and what his last words to me. You see, my brother died of a rare stomach cancer when he was 18. His name was Dustin. He was who taught me to play the piano and sing. He and I were very close and I was only 12 when he died. Of course it hurt me deeply. I cried for a year. And the song I am writing for him is pretty good I think. Too bad no one will ever here it.

I was getting pretty hungry by the time dinner was ready so I went downstairs to eat. My mother had cooked hamburger steak ( mine with a side of french fries and pickles. I love pickles...) wE sat down, prayed over our food, then ate. It was delicious. I got an extra serving of pickles. Yum.

After we were done my mother told me to stay down for a minute. As I sat there she told me that the moons were coming over for brunch tomorrow. Wow, we never had brunch. Of course I was bummed. But I will just have to deal with it. I doubt Austin will say anything after our little encounter at lunch today. Ha I laughed a little as I thought about it.

Th next day...

I had set my alarm clock for 8:00 this morning. I wanted to get up, get dressed and go for a walk at 9 and be back at 10 when the brunch bEgan.

I told my mom I was going for a walk on our trail. My family had established a trail a little ways from our house. It has become popular dew to its scenic views. I like to walk it to get my head together.

I was about half way through the trail when I ran into none other than Austin Moon. I started to walk right past him, but I couldn't help myself from coughing the word tattletail just loud enough so he could here it. " what was that?" he asked in somewhat of a knowing tone. " Nothing, nothing" I said with a bit of laughter in my voice. " you said I was a tattle tail. Look I didnt " tell" on you. My mom told me not to speak to you and they saw me run out and talk to you so they called your parents, and I got in trouble too. "

I don't know if I should believe him or not. He interrupted my thinking when he said," I still want that apology." did he really just say that. I mean really, what in the world. " you should just give up on that ya know, cause I'm not going to aopologize." he looked around for a minute then picked up a piece of mud. " pretty please, don't make me have to do this to your pretty little face. " he said in a mean joke kind of way. Wait did he just tell me I was pretty. I got butterlys there for a second but I just brushed it off. I slowly made my way over to the mud. I picked up a handfull and said, " not before I do." I then through it right at his face. He then through his at me and hit my shoulder. " ha, you can't even hit my fa- " I met that comment with a pile of mud In my mouth. " nice" I said " very nice." I looked Down . And saw his obviously expensive shoes. Target spotted.

I threw a big pile of mud right at his shoes. I couldn't hold in my laughter at the look on his face. After that we went into an extreme mud fight. About that time a random woman walked by. She looked at us like we were two aliens throwing goo space goo at each other. " move on! Nothing to see here" we said in unison. I blushed a little. What in the world ally. She quickly moved on. We both laughed at that. It felt good.

I looked at the time an it was 15 minuteS until the brunch. " oh crap, we gotta go." he immediately understood what I said. We ran back up to the house and walked inside. Everyone was already there. When they saw us they had a strange look otherein faces. Suddenly we both remembered we were covered IN mud.

**Ok there's chapter 3! Hoped you liked it! And to seddie shipper I know with the spell check it rams words together but I did my best on it. I do not own Austin and ally**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm** back. Sorry it took me a little while to update. I was kinda sad because I didn't get many reviews. :( but that's alright. :) as long as I'm getting any reviews its all good. Oh and glad y'all liked the mud fight.**

" Austin" " Ally" our mothers said In unison. "oops" we then said in unison. Weird. " yeah oops. Austin, I told you to stay away from this girl, I knew she was trouble. Oh and look at your new shoes!" Well his mother wasn't all that nice either now was she. " excuse me, he's not the only one covered In mud." and he wasn't, I. Was too, and he was the first to threaten! And I get blamed... " girls, stop. It was kinda fun throwing mud at each other. We will just go get washed up real quick and be back Down in a minute." Austin said nicely. Wait he just said it was fun. I could've sworn he was petrified.

We headed upstairs to the bathroom to get washed up. " why did you say that all that was fun? " I asked him. " because it was. That is the first time I have had fun in years. I have a boring life and when you came along you caused a hurricane of trouble. It's not boring anymore." I was a little shocked at what he said. He was actually being nice to me, I think. " it was kinda fun." I said in a admittingly tone. We started laughing. I actually felt really comfortable with Austin. Right now. I mean, who would've thought. .

When we were clean we headed down for bruch which was really good. And right now I felt really good. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the air smelt like mountain wildflowers. We actually had a nice time, although Austins parents weren't looking at me too nicely. Ohhhh well.

The adults we're talking so we deciDed to go play baseball. It was me and Austin's sister, who's name was Juliette and Austin and jarret, Austin's little brother playing against each other. What Austin doesnt know is that Im on a travel softball team and last year I hit 3 home runs. Oh yeah.

We started playing and apparently I'm not the only one that is good at baseball. Austin is extermely good. You can tell he is fit nota only by looking at him but by the way he throws and hits. Turns out they are all good athletes. But in a close victory, Julianne and I won. Girl power. Thats right.

Shortly after Aus tins family left. The rest of the day I didn't really do anything. Just sat tther thinking about him. Him. Him. Austin moon. I don't know why I can't get this boy off my mind. I got tired of just sitting there so I worked on my song.

There I thought. It's done. I just spent 2 hours perfecting it sounds great. I sung it just to get down the melody theN again I was left with nothing to do. Oh I know what I can do. I'll call TRish. No, I doubt she wants to talk to me. I guess I'll go downstairs.

My mom was down there making cookies. " hey mom" I said. " hey there sweetie, what's up. " my mom replied. " oh nothing just bored." she thought for a moment " well if you want something to do, we have a family reunion next week and it will be held here. Look through these recipe books and find a good potato salad recipe." she said. Oh well better than nothing. " ok" I said than took the recipe books and started looking through them.

Soon enough I found one that looked good. I really couldn't wait to eat it. Apparentlywhile I was doing that my mom had made up a whole list of things to do for me. I was busy the rest of the day. No more boredom. I miss it.

The next day...

It was Sunday today. Time to go to church. I got ready and ate some bacon. I was ready. Today was another really nice day.

" honey, we will be going to pick up the moons, they are going to church with us that alright with you?" I thought about it. I mean, it didn't matter to me. Everyone should go to church. I wasnt convinced that Austin was ok yet,but at least I don't still want to stick a fork In his neck. " yeah it's ok I guess." I said.

We picked them up and i have to admit, austin looked good. We headed right on to church which wasn't far from our house. when we got there all of the girls IN my church were practically drooling over Austin. I could tell he enjoyed it. But I didn't. So I pulled him away and helooked kind of happy that I had.

**Ok there it is. I know it isn't the most exciting chapter ever, but it was just kind of a fill in chapter. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I do Not own Austin. And ally **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Heres another chapter! Hope you likE it. **

****The sermon was good this Sunday. I really enjoyed it. I think Austin did too, but I don't know if he had ever been to church before. I dont think so. Anyways, after that we went out to eat at Peking wok, the best Chinese food in town. It was really good. All of the kids sat at one table and the adults another.

Austin and I talked the most I think, mostly to each other, and guess what?! We weren't fighting. He was actually pretty funny and easygoing. I liked Julianne too. She seems like someone I could be really good friends with, maybe even better than Trish. Even jarret was really nice. Maybe the moons weren't as bad bad as I thought they were.

We went home and I got dressed into caSaul clothes. I think my song is almost done so i thought I would go out to the place I always try out new songs at, since no one can here me there. I dont thinkanyone else knows about it. I hope not anyways.

I was almost there when I heard someone singing. The persons voice was amazing. It was obviously a boy. If it was a girl than she had some serious problems going on. I got a little closer and crawled up in a tree( btw, I am really good at climbing trees.) i looked down and it was Austin! Omg, I didn't know he could sing like that. He was really good. I listened carefully at the lyrics.

_Shes no good for me_

_I know that she's a wildflower_

_Shes got a restlessness _

_ A beautifulness, a thing about her_

_ But her I am again calling her back_

_ Letting her drive me crazy _

_ Its like I love this pain a little too much_

_ Love my heart all busted up_

_ Something bout her, we just don't work_

_ But I cant walk away_

_ It's like I love this pain._

_ Its just an on again_

_ Off again Situation_

_ Its just striking a match_

_ A tank of gas combination _

_ But here I am again lighting it up_

_ Knowing that shell just burn me_

_ It's likesI love this pain a little too much_

_ Love my heart all busted up_

_ Something bout her we just don't work_

_ But I can't walk away_

_ It's lik I love this pain._

_ It's like I love this life_

_ When nothing's right! Yeah something's wrong_

_ It's likeim just not me _

_ If I'm not a sad, sad song. _

_ It's like I love this pain a little too much_

_ Love my heart all busted up_

_ Something bout her, we just don't work_

_ But I cant walk away _

_ it's like I love this Pain _

Wow, he was really good. He sat ther for a minute and smiled. I figured it was time for me to jump down from the tree. I hope I don't fall since I have guitar on my back.

I jumped out of the tree without a single stumble. I did a little happy dance in my head. Apparently Austin heard me because he nearly jumped out of his skin. This made me laugh a little. He looked confused. " how did you?How could you? Tree? " this made me laugh a little more. " oh, so you didn't know I waS a ninja, blondie?" he kinda laughed. " apparently not because you just scared me half to death." we both laughed at this. " ally, did you hear anything?" he asked he asked worriedly. " no, no," I paused for a minute before I added another " No." he looked relieved. That's when I started humming the Tune to the song. Helooked at me with a mean stare, but jokingly. " ok,you could of just told me thetruth" I guess he was right, but I couldn't pass up the chance to mess with him.

" so... Who was the inspiration for that song. It was really good by the way, your a gifted singer, and apparently guitarist." I said pointing to his guitar. " ally, I think we both know who the inspiration to that song is. I looked at him confused, he didn't write that song for me did he? He saw me looking at him and changed the subject.

" apparently I'm not the only one who plays" he said looking at my guitar. " yeah" ,I responded. " I also play the piano and sing,my brother taught me." he looked at me " I didnt know you had a brother." he said. Ok, now my turn to change the subject " what about you? Do you play anything else? " I asked. " yeah, about any instrument you could think of. " he said

We talked for 3 hours. I found out all kinds of things about him. Like he loved pancakes and the color yellow. And he found out a lot about me.

The sun was setting and figured it was time for me to go home. My parents were probably wondering where I was. " I gotta go" I said. He did something I didn't expect. He hugged me. " bye Allygator" he said and I felt like my stomach was going to explode with butterflys. " bye Austin " he waved anas walked away and all I could think is please dont go.

**Ok hoped y'all liked it! I know I did. At least 3 reviews for an update! I do not own Austin and ally. I do not own lady antebellum. I do not own Peking wok?**

**Oh and the song was love this pain by lady antebellum, if you haven't heard it go listen to it. Oh and I will probably be using a lot of lady antebellum songs, because I like them and a lot of there songs go good with this story**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty** **Guys! Hoped you liked the last chapter! And this one! Thanks for all of the reviews! Oh and sorry I took a while to update, so busy...**

I woke up the next morning felling like a million bucks. I was finally getting along with Austin, my song was done, and I woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes. Yum.

I went downstairs to eat, and the Moons were there. I wasn't really surprised. They spent a lot of time with us. Austin smirked when he saw me. " good morning bed head." he said. I knew I had a bed head, I didnt care, I felt comfortable around the Moons for some reason. I think his parents weren't even mad at me any more.

The neXt week -***********_======{{{{{}}}}}}}

Over the week i had found out that the moons were nice people. I guess they just have a hard exterior. I had formed a friendship with Juliette and Austin, I eventalked to jarret a lot. Austin and I have started going to our singing spot everyday and just taLked. I felt like I was starting to grow close with the whole family.

Today was the day of our family reunion, which was being held at our house this year. My mom was in her cooking mode. She was running rampid. And she got fustrated with me every time I tried to help, so I just stopped.

Soon enough was time for the reunion to start. Everyone got there on time. The moons came too. My cousin Tyler, which was my age, brought his friend. His name was Dallas. He was so cute! He probably didn't even notice me though.

I thought that until he came up to me and said hi. " h h h hi" was all I could mumble out. " smooth cuz" Tyler whispered in my ear. " you're ally right." uh... Yeah, that's my name." Austin saw me talking to him and kind of looked jealous. Ha, wonder why. He walked over to us. " hey ally." he said. " hi Austin" I responded. Dallas looked kind of dissapointed. " so is this your boyfriend?" Dallas asked. Austin and I laughed. " Ha,that's funny, you think that, me, him, dating" I could barely say through my laughter.

" well, yeah, you two Look good together." I kind of blushed at that. We kinda did though. I brushed the thought aside. " but if your not dating him, maybe we could go on a date sometime. " I thought for a moment. I mean, I would love to, but i don't think it would feel right. He was cute and all, but I coulTNT see us..." I would love to, but I can't." he looked hurt, and I felt badfor that, but I did what I had to do.

He just walked off. " why did youturn him down. You seemEd liked you liked him. " Austin asked. " I don't know, something just told me not to." helooked relieved. " ok" he said with a smile on his face.

" alright everyone gather round. Ally will be singing a song for us that she wrote." my dad said.

What! I thought. I never agreed to sing... In... Front of... People

" dad, I can't." I said. " yes you can sweetie, I've heard you sing you're great." said dad. About that time Austin came walking over to us. He pulled me to the side. " come on ally, I know you can do it, I believe in you." aww how sweet of him. "oh, ok.

I walked over in front of everybody. " hi everyone. This is a song I wrote about the last words my brother said to me. " I then sat down and began singing.

_May the angels protect you_

_Trouble neglect you_

_And heaven accept you when it's time to go home_

_May you always have plenty_

_Your glass never empty_

_And know in your belly_

_Your never alone_

_May your tears come from laughing_

_You find friends worth having _

_and every year passing they mean more than gold_

_May you win but stay humble_

_Smile more than grumble _

_And know when your stumble_

_Your never alone_

_Never alone_

_Never alone_

_Ill be in every beat of your heart_

_When you face the unknown_

_Wherever you fly _

_This isn't goodbye_

_My love will follow you stay with you_

_Baby your never alone_

__( there's more, but it's just the same and I didnt think it was necessary to write it.)

I felt tears in my eyes and could see them in everyone else'S.

"Ally that was great. You're amazing!" Austin said. He pulled me over to the side and asked," what happened to your brother?"

**Ok there you go. 5 or more reviews for an update!**


	8. Writers Note

Hey guys... Look, I know it has been FOREVER since I've updated this story. I've just been so busy over the school year and I just now got out for summer and now I have more time to write. Well, anyways, what I was wondering is if you wanted me to start this story back up. I had lots of readers and I feel bad for letting them down :( So just please review what you want me to do. If I can get 10 reviews telling me to continue, I will update :)


End file.
